


Intermittent Reveries

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Open eyes [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dating, Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, One Shot Collection, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: For a moment, the princess and queen just become Bonnibel and Marceline. Free of the political games, they go on a few dates.(This is set in the universe of my story "The Awakening", after the events of that story)





	1. First date

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I AM CURENTLY USING THIS STORY AS A PLACEHOLDER. I will add chapters in here, but I haven't finished the first one yet. I just want to have this here so my stories in this AU will be read in the right order. Thank you for your understanding.

(insert some placeholder text here)


	2. Midnight comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline comes to see Bonnibel late at night
> 
> Warnings: implied violence, but nothing explicit
> 
> Beta read by nebula-gaster, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but I hope y'all enjoy a little scene with Marceline and PB! I was in the mood for some snuggles.

Marceline was always cold. The difference wasn’t drastic, but she always seemed just a little under whatever the room temperature was. So, when Bonnibel awoke to a cool presence at her back and even colder hands around her waist, she didn’t lash out at an unknown intruder. Instead she grumbled something that might have been a question, blearily reaching behind her to try and find Marceline’s face.

“Ssssh.” One of those cold hands came up to twine itself with Bonnibel’s fingers, encouraging her to move back into her previous sleeping position. “It’s late, you should sleep.” Marceline’s voice sounded scratchy, like she’d been yelling. Something sounded off about it, but Bonnibel couldn't quite place what it was.

She let out a grumble of disagreement, shuffling a little and turning around. Marceline was a little stiff, but she didn't stop Bonnibel from turning over and pressing her face into Marceline’s chest. Instead of soft skin, cold leather pressed against Bonnibel’s face. She let out a grunt of displeasure, squirming a little. Why would Marceline keep her day clothes on? Hadn’t she just stayed over for the night? What time even was it? Bonnibel was slowly but surely waking up, her head still aching from lack of sleep.

Marceline tried to move away again, but Bonnibel wasn't having any of that. She grabbed Marceline, moving closer. She couldn't feel any damage on Marceline’s face, but when she leaned in close, she smelled something strange.

Alongside sweet-smelling perfume and alcohol, there was a faint scent of smoke. It wasn’t the good kind, that came from campfires or cigarettes. No, this was the kind of smoke that came from plastic burning alongside wood, the chemical fumes you only smell when something is very wrong.

“What’s happened?” She asked, shifting a little. She still kept a knife tucked away on the edge of her bedframe, and a gun inside her nightstand. If something was going on, she wouldn’t be forced into helplessness.

Marceline squirmed, quickly wrapping her arms around Bonnibel to keep her from going anywhere. Her grip didn't hurt, but it was firm enough that Bonnibel knew she wouldn’t be getting out of it any time soon. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just… ran into some old friends. It’s nothing.”

It clearly wasn’t, but Bonnibel knew better than to press the issue. They both had their own problems, but forcing Marceline to talk about it before she was ready would only cause heartache for both of them. However, that didn't mean that she couldn’t offer her girlfriend any comfort.

“Get this off.” Bonnibel mumbled, pulling at Marceline’s jacket. She pushed it off Marceline’s shoulders, and Marceline moved away a little so she could wiggle out of it.

Once her jacket was off Bonnibel tugged at Marceline’s pants, not enjoying the feeling of rough denim. Marceline chuckled, but she didn't make any comments about it. Bonnibel was too tired to even think about anything inappropriate; she just wanted to be comfortable cuddling with Marceline.

“Do you want pyjamas?” Bonnibel asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of her closet.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Marceline still sounded amused, but that was something for future-Bonnibel to deal with. Right now, her focus was on getting them both relaxed and happy.

“Come here.” Bonnibel scooted forwards, slipping one arm under Marceline’s body. No matter how they slept when they were together, Marceline never seemed to put any weight on Bonnibel’s body. Even now, only the slight pressure of Marceline’s body and the cotton of her t-shirt indicated that she was there.

Bonnibel wrapped both of her arms around Marceline in a tight hug, abandoning her pillow entirely in favour of resting her head on Marceline’s chest. Marceline’s collarbone was a little pointy, but overall she was soft and rather nice. Bonnibel shuffled until she was comfortable, putting one leg up and wrapping it around Marceline so that she couldn't just escape when Bonnibel fell asleep. Marceline could probably still get out of her grip, but Bonnibel knew that she wouldn't leave. She would still be there when Bonnibel woke up, ready to have breakfast with her and then go to bed herself.

Bonnibel didn't know why Marceline seemed to enjoy keeping watch over her so much, but she didn't mind. It gave her a sense of security that she rarely felt, even with all the guards in her castle. Marceline had proved that she was more than capable of protecting them both, and Bonnibel was happy to be the one being protected for once.

“Comfy?” Marceline whispered, her lips softly pressing against Bonnibel’s temple.

“Mmmhm.” Bonnibel closed her eyes, trying not to nod off again.

Her tiredness was returning full force, her breathing beginning to even out again. There was something incredibly soothing about Marceline’s presence now, and Bonnibel couldn't help relaxing into it. It was as if all the dark magic she had sensed before was embracing her now, pulling her close to Marceline and promising her protection.

Marceline began stroking Bonnibel’s hair, idly playing with the gummy locks. She began with more of a gentle patting motion, but eventually her hand ran all the way over Bonnibel’s head and down her neck. Her movements were soft and gentle, making Bonnibel feel even sleepier. She mumbled happily, turning her head so Marceline could pet her more.

Bonnibel didn't know how long they stayed like that, just breathing quietly together in the dark. She could feel Marceline slowly relaxing underneath her, awake but not afraid any more. Bonnibel smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to the closest part of Marceline she could reach.

“Love you.” The words sounded far away, Marceline’s voice even softer than it normally was. There was a sweetness in them that made Bonnibel’s chest ache, a soft smile pulling at her lips. Marceline sounded very smitten, displaying the kind of emotional vulnerability that Bonnibel knew she rarely felt comfortable showing.

Bonnibel wasn't sure if she managed to say it clearly, but she certainly tried to mumble a “love you too” before she drifted off to sleep. If Marceline didn't hear it, then that was fine too. Bonnibel could always tell her tomorrow morning.


End file.
